Currently available sporting racquets, for example tennis racquets, are continuously strung by passing a length of stringing material through holes in a frame, pulling the length of stringing material to a predetermined pressure and tying it off under pressure against itself. The pressure is retained within the length of stringing material. Conventionally, a single length of stringing material forms strings which run length-wise in the racquet head and a separate single length of stringing material forms strings which run cross-wise.
Because of this stringing method, the tension of each string in the racquet (the term "string" being used herein to mean one string "span" from one side of the racquet head to the other, and not the total length of stringing material) is substantially similar across the entire racquet face (the term "racquet face" being used herein to mean the strung area of the racquet head) . The "elastic quality" of a tensioned string depends upon the tension applied and the length of the string. The amount of "elastic bend back" experienced by a relatively long string in a conventional racquet head when an object is struck will be greater than that available to the shorter strings in the racquet because all the strings are at substantially similar tension i.e., the elastic properties vary in dependence on the length of the string. This can have a deleterious effect on shot playing. For example, it is well known that in tennis it is desirable to strike the ball at the centre area of the racquet face, to ensure that the ball travels in the desired direction with the desired power. At the centre area of the face of a conventionally strung tennis racquet the strings will have similar elastic properties, by virtue of the fact that the length differences between strings are at a minimum. This centre area is generally known as the "sweet spot".
At the outer area of the racquet face the shorter and longer strings will have different elastic properties. It is well known that control and power applied by the outer area of the racquet face of a conventional tennis racquet is extremely unreliable. Hence the desirability of striking a ball with the centre of the racquet face.
Even towards the centre of the racquet face in the so-called "sweet spot", the elastic properties of the strings vary somewhat.
In presently available sporting racquets, therefore, a perfect sweet spot does not exist and the nearest approximation to a sweet spot is located in a small area, generally towards the centre of the racquet face.